


Sunshine and Jedi

by PilotInTheStars



Series: Now That's What You Call a Dream [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Lothal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotInTheStars/pseuds/PilotInTheStars
Summary: It's a quiet, sunny day on Lothal.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Hera Syndulla, Ezra Bridger & Jacen Syndulla, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla & Jacen Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Now That's What You Call a Dream [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1152563
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	Sunshine and Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a little something during these past few weeks. It's not very long, but I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Thank you as always to [ rebelsfromstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelsfromstars/pseuds/rebelsfromstars). You are a wonderful beta, and have such insight!! Thank you so much! <333

“Sienn! Don’t eat that.”

Hera almost dropped her tools, startled by the commotion when there had been previous silence, and looked down to the blanket where Jacen and Sienn were sitting. The baby had found a flower, and was about to put it in her mouth. 

“It’s alright, Jacen.” Hera set down her tools and took off her gloves.

“She was gonna eat the flower, Mommy.”

Hera smiled down at the two of them. “Babies will put anything in their mouths. They’re exploring.” She leaned down and gently took the flower from Sienn’s hand. “Where’s a toy that she could play with?”

Jacen found a plastic stacking block and Sienn immediately put it in her mouth.

 _Teething_ , Hera thought with a sigh. She didn’t enjoy the phase, seeing Sienn fussy, but she tried to take it one step at a time.

“There we go,” Hera said. She smiled, and put her gloves back on. “What are you up to, buddy?”

He looked up from the datapad she had let him borrow. “Drawing.”

Hera took a step closer to him to look at it, but he tugged the datapad away. “I’m still working on it.”

His mother laughed and backed away. Sienn’s toy fell out of her hand and Jacen handed it back to her. Hera put her gloves back on and she went back to the repairs she was doing, hoping to finish before Sienn needed to nurse.

Kanan and Ezra had gone off that day, for “Jedi business,” and Hera had flown the Ghost out to lay low in the fields of Lothal. In some ways it felt like the old days again, and Hera’s heart ached for Sabine and Zeb, far away in the galaxy at the moment, but she knew that she’d see them soon enough. 

She focused on her work, the bright sunshine at her back, and the gentle play of Jacen and Sienn a few feet away. Chopper was likely somewhere nearby, doing what he pleased. 

“Mama.” Hera felt someone tug at her pant leg. She looked down to see Jacen there. “Can I show you my drawing?”

“Of course.” Hera bent down to see what Jacen wanted to show her on the datapad. A sea of copper-toned sand, and a few stick figures stood there.

“It’s when we went to Ryloth,” Jacen explained. He beamed. “There’s Grandpa. And Daddy’s holding Sienn.”

Hera smiled back. “It’s wonderful, Jacen.”

Jacen ran back and sat back on the blanket with Sienn, who was doing that thing again, which Hera adored and hoped she never stopped doing. Her brows furrowed together and her eyes focused on something in particular, Hera didn't know what. It reminded her of Kanan, that pensive look, as if something very serious was being contemplated. 

Hera fixed the panel back on the Ghost and set aside her tools, looking out onto the grassy field. She wondered when Kanan and Ezra would be back. Their trips were usually quick, but this one was longer than expected. 

There was something else that she and Kanan had been talking about, when it was late at night and early in the morning, when the moons rose and the stars glittered in the night sky. 

_About Jacen and the Force._

Hera was contemplating bringing Jacen and Sienn inside for lunch when she looked up and saw Ezra and Kanan walking in from a distance.

She smiled and walked over to them, with Jacen running past her.

“What did you do?” Jacen asked.

“Boring Jedi things,” Ezra informed him with a smile.

“They’re not boring.” Jacen gave a pout and Ezra ruffled the hair on his head. “I wanna go with you.”

“Someday soon, hopefully.” 

“Promise?” Jacen asked.

“Promise,” Ezra confirmed. Kanan went to pick up Sienn from where she sat on the blanket. He kissed her on the top of her head, and Hera walked over to him and kissed him too. 

“How were things?” Hera frowned at the tense look on his face. “Is everything alright, Kanan?”

Kanan nodded. “They will be.” He adjusted his hold on Sienn, and wrapped an arm around Hera. “We just need to talk about some things. And what we’re going to do about Jacen. And this little one here,” he said, gesturing to Sienn.

“About them and the Force?”

He nodded.

Hera found that strange, they had already had that conversation plenty of times. Luke Skywalker, the young Jedi, had even come to Lothal to speak to Kanan about it.

“If I’m going to be honest, I can’t bear the thought of sending my children off to train to be a Jedi,” he had said. “Not the training part, it would be good for them to understand their connection to the Force. But I don’t want a repeat of the same cycle.”

If Hera were going to be honest with herself too, her heart couldn’t bear that thought either. She wanted to raise her children with Kanan and the rest of her family by her side.

“So what do you want to do?”

“That’s what I’m not completely sure of yet.” Hera and Kanan both turned their heads towards the sound of Jacen’s happy laughter, at something Ezra had told him. On closer inspection, Ezra was levitating a rock for him. 

Jacen was beaming, always entertained at Kanan or Ezra doing something like that for him. It eased Hera’s heart a bit, and she could sense that Kanan was glad to see him happy too.

Yet the thought of sending their children away did linger on both of their minds, like a rainfall on the horizon about to pour on such a sunny day. Hera’s heart hurt.

_I couldn’t ever just send them away._

Though, someday she would. When they were both grown up, and went off to be their own people in the galaxy.

But sending them off now was much, much different.

Hera shook the thought away and chose to smile, enjoying the day. “It’ll be alright.”

Kanan nodded. “It will.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been playing around with for a while, though I do think Kanan and Hera's choice in the end is kind of obvious, haha. 
> 
> (And some more Kanan, Ezra, and Jacen scenes are in the plans for the future, if that gives any hints.) ;)
> 
> Thank you for your patience as life has kind of taken over. I'm still updating this AU, slowly but surely. <3


End file.
